The Number Fifteen
by Midnight-in-Russia
Summary: Envy Vasilyev is a college student. He is from Russia. He is intelligent. He has some quirks. Edward Elric is a college student. He wants nothing more than to be done with college. He meets Envy. Envy intrigues him. Envy infuriates him. He quickly learns what it means to be "the apple of someone's eye" as Envy develops a love for Edward. A twisted, obsessive love.
1. Chapter 1

Envy Vasilyev sat alone in his dorm room. Not a single light was turned on. He sat there in the room, with only the tiniest amount of light shining through the black-out blinds. The sun was setting. The rays of sunshine striped the hardwood floor. Envy stared at the wall opposite him, a blank expression on his face as he daydreamt. The clock on the wall chimed a haunted tune, echoing throughout the room. He could hear the clock ticking somewhere in the back of his mind.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He reached into his backpack on the floor, pulling out a syringe. He eyed it, smirking to himself as he did so, flicking the syringe with his fingers.

_Tick._

He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, his porcelain-white arm almost glowing in the darkness of the room.

_Tick._

He studied the many pinprick-like scabs on his arm, searching for a good vein to inject the heroin in to.

_Tick._

Envy found a vein that had not yet suffered any abuse. He lined the needle up to the vein, the point of the needle pressing down ever so slightly.

_Tick._

He pushed the syringe plunger down, the needle slowly disappearing underneath his skin. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. The clock seemed to stop ticking, or maybe he just couldn't hear it anymore.

Fifteen milligrams. Fifteen milligrams, and he was free.

* * *

Edward Elric walked down the long corridor of the dormitory building. There were twelve floors in this building, and of course, he had been assigned to a dorm room on the very top floor. It wasn't horrible – he didn't have a problem with heights. He was just hoping for something a little closer to the ground so he wouldn't have to deal with idiots pressing all sorts of buttons in the morning when he needed to get to his classes on time.

He pressed the button with the number "12" on it. It lit up, and he felt the elevator lift off of the ground. He waited, silently, looking down at his phone to see if his brother, Al, had texted him. No new messages. It wasn't a surprise seeing as how it was nine o'clock at night. Al had to be up for school in the morning. Ed's classes didn't start for another two days.

As he waited to reach his dorm's floor, he let his mind wander. He knew he was sharing a dorm with somebody – he just didn't know who. Ed hoped that it would be someone quiet and at least somewhat intelligent. He really didn't feel like dealing with any more idiots than he had to while he was at college. He had already seen a fair few frat boys on his way to the campus itself.

The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out of the small space, looking to his left. All he saw was the end of the hallway, a snack machine, and a soda machine. He looked to the right and saw a very long, carpeted hallway. There were so many doors in the hallway; he thought he would never find his room.

He dragged his suitcase along behind him, peering at the brass numbers on each of the doors. Finally, he found the one he was looking for a pushed open the door. Darkness consumed the room. Ed raised an eyebrow and reached into the dark room, feeling around for a light switch. He grasped the little switch and flicked it up, illuminating the dorm and everything in it.

Everything looked normal. There were two beds, one of them messy; the other one was very neat and looked untouched. He swung his suitcase up onto the tidy bed and started unpacking. A loud noise broke the silence, and Ed froze for a moment. He spun around in a circle, trying to find out what had made that horrific, rasping noise.

"Turn it off," a voice rasped.

Ed jumped when the pile of blankets on the bed next to his moved. A guy with long, black hair sat up very slowly. His eyes were so bloodshot, Ed couldn't even tell what color they were.

"What?" Ed said, confusedly.

"The light. Turn off the fucking _light_!" he said, eyes widening slightly.

Ed normally wouldn't take orders from anyone, much less someone he had just met. But something told him that now was not the time to argue with this new acquaintance of his. He flipped the light switch off and was once again enveloped in darkness. He heard some shuffling. A dim light appeared from beside his bed. The guy had turned on a lamp on the nightstand.

"Name?" he said quietly.

"Edward Elric…" replied the blond.

"I'm Envy."

"Pleased to meet you," Ed almost snarled.

"The pleasure," Envy narrowed his eyes at his new dorm mate, "is _all mine_."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, although he hadn't gotten much sleep. The dorm-issued beds were surprisingly comfortable. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and sat up, looking around the room. Only a small amount of sunshine shone through the spaces between the black-out blinds. Ed didn't mind; he didn't like bright rooms in the morning – or any time at all for that matter.

He looked over and saw that Envy's bed sheets were twisted, and there was no sign of him anywhere. Ed furrowed his brows and shrugged to himself. One less problem he had to deal with. The blond swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He hissed; the hardwood floor in the dormitories was colder than he expected it would be in the mornings. He hurriedly put on his jeans and a shirt, re-braiding his hair afterwards. He absentmindedly wondered where the closest place to eat was.

The door burst open, and Envy walked in. His black shirt matched his black pants – which looked to Ed as if he had let a tiger claw at them for an hour – and his black shoes. He was carrying a fast food bag. Ed didn't recognize the name of the restaurant on the bag, but he didn't care. The smell of food hit his stomach, and his stomach growled an angry warning. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.

Envy raised a pierced eyebrow at the sound of Ed's stomach rumbling. He sat the bag of food down on the nightstand and kicked his shoes off, plopping down onto his bed.

"So… Where's the nearest fast food place?" the blond asked cautiously.

Envy slurped his drink, his eyes narrowing very slightly at Edward.

"Right down the street," he pointed to the right. "It's called 'Triosk'. There's a bakery a little further down called 'Babycakes'."

Ed nodded, standing up as he did so. "Okay. Thanks."

The taller teen just nodded back. Ed made his way to the door, not looking forward to the walk ahead of him. His family didn't have a lot of money to spare. They had enough to send Edward and Alphonse to college, but they didn't much left over to buy cars for them. Ed had a little bit of money saved up from working before he left for college, but that was for books and other supplies. His parents paid the tuition – everything else was his responsibility.

"Do you have a car?" Envy asked quietly, a slight accent catching Ed's attention. He hadn't noticed it before, but Ed was sure he had heard it.

The shorter teen shook his head, making a noncommittal hum.

"Would you like a ride?"

Ed shrugged. "Sure." He wasn't fond of the idea, but his stomach was loudly making its needs known.

Envy got up, walking over to the door. He grabbed his keys off of the dresser. "C'mon."

They shut the door behind them and made their way down the hallway. Ed could feel tension in the air. He didn't feel exactly comfortable with the situation, but it would be a short car ride. He would rather ride in a car with someone he just met than have to walk the whole way across campus and down the street and back. The walk wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't so cold outside.

They exited the building and stepped into the fresh, cold air. Ed could see his breath blowing out in front of his face, coming out in puffs. He shivered involuntarily, trying to match Envy's fast pace as he walked to the car. Envy's car was _nice_. It was black, of course, shiny, and practically screamed brand new. Ed opened the door and hurriedly sat down inside. The leather seats were freezing cold as well.

Envy sat down as if the cold wasn't affecting him at all. He took one look at Ed and smirked.

"Are you not used to this weather?" he asked, turning the car on, blasting the heat. The blond glared at him half-heartedly.

"I'm _from_ here. It's just usually not so fuckin' cold," Ed said, coughing a bit.

"Oh. Where I'm from, it's cold like this almost year-round," Envy replied, shifting into gear and driving out of the parking lot.

Ed looked out of the window at the dark, grey sky as his breath fogged the passenger-side window. He leaned back in his seat comfortably.

"Where are you from?" he questioned, slightly curious. Envy's accent was rather hard to place.

"Russia," the dark-haired teen said, casually. He turned onto the highway and sped up, merging into other lane. "Which fast food place did you want to go to?"

"Oh. It doesn't matter, I guess," Ed said, shrugging his shoulders. They were surrounded by tons of fast food restaurants. Wherever Envy decided to drive him was fine with him; it wasn't like he was picky.

Where most people would say "no, really, where do you want to go?", Envy sped up once again and turned in to the restaurant he had previously mentioned.

"Triosk it is, then," the dark-haired teen said, matter-of-factly. Ed studied Envy as he busied himself with maneuvering into the drive-through line.

He'd already noticed that his eyebrow was pierced, but he hadn't really looked at Envy for longer than he had to. He noticed that his lip was pierced. Just a little stud piercing was in, plain sterling silver. As Envy opened his mouth to say something, Ed noticed a glint of silver in his mouth. Was that a tongue ring?

"Hello? Edward? Hellooo?" a pair of pale fingers snapped in front of Ed's face. The blond jolted in his seat.

"Uh, what?" was his eloquent response.

"What do you want to eat?" Envy asked, his face the picture of impatience.

"Oh, shit. Um. Whatever you got? It doesn't matter," Ed replied, his cheeks heating up just a tad bit. Envy hadn't seemed to notice Ed's scrutinizing staring though, so he didn't feel quite so embarrassed as he normally would have – getting caught staring at a stranger and all that.

The rest of the trip went on without much talking, and when they got back to the dorm building, Ed practically jumped out of the car.

"Thanks," he said, gratefully, sipping his drink.

"No problem," Envy said, grabbing his keys out of the ignition.

They walked back to their dormitory in silence. Only the thumps of their footsteps and Ed's constant slurping interrupted the silence around them. It wasn't like Ed was paying attention. His mind was wandering around – somewhere far, far away….


End file.
